Shooting Star
by BTG101
Summary: Lets just say it all started with a wish
1. Chapter 1

I nursed my new bruise that was forming on my shoulder. The fucker had hit me at least an hour ago and it was already turning green. I blanched it looked ugly on me; well at least it now matched the ones on my face. I stared at my shoulder, was this all that was going to happen to me until I turned eighteen. I shook my head I have to stop talking like this; I had to keep my head up. I had to stay strong even if I had to stay in this hellhole for three more years.

So forget about the pain. Forget about wishing for a better life or a home to come with a mom and a loving father to greet you. Just forget about that shit and focus on the goal, getting out of here. I shuddered inwardly and stared up into the midnight sky, it looked so peaceful, so untamed, and so free. I wish I- No I have to stop thinking like this stick it out Naruto just hope for a better life just wait.

True, that's all that I have ever been good at, waiting for my time to shine, waiting for my life to slowly spin into the seventh level of hell while I battle for my sanity to stay sane. I sighed and looked up at the sky and almost did a double take. There in front of me was a shooting star, zooming beautifully past me. I glanced at it and smiled hell it was worth the try.

"I wish just for once that things would change, that I would have a good life. That I can finally put on a smile without the risk of getting beat up later. That is all I want." I finished and sighed to myself. I remember when I was young and would make wishes like that, wishes that would never come true. Wishes were for fools, but somewhere deep inside I wished that for once someone was listening.

**(UP IN THE SKY)**

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am very serious," A man with long brown hair and rich chocolate eyes stated.

"But why are you giving this case to me. It seems like this kid has had a horrible life, and I can't really help in that department," The child stated, she looked around fourteen years of age, yet her eyes held so many wisdoms. She had long silky black hair that leaked to the floor, and stunning black eyes.

"As a fallen angel and a broken soul you should understand this mission personally, and you always tend to put a smile on everyone's face," The man stopped and saw the child blanch and he smiled, "Fraiya, I know you are a combat angel, but give it a try. I mean you're getting orders from God." That made the child stop and ponder what has just been said and she sighed.

"Okay, I'm guessing I start tomorrow,"

"Yes, we already have you enrolled in his school, all you have to do is pick the time to tell him you are his guardian angel, preferably before school so he can digest the information," God finished before handing her the file. She turned and walked out of the room her eyes trained on the name in front of her.

_Naruto Uzamaki heh._


	2. New Friendships

I didn't know how to explain it, or even to begin to try to comprehend the situation, all I know is that there is a little brat standing in the middle of my room. Wait, let me rephrase that she was floating in the middle of my room. She had long black hair that reached the floor even with her suspended in mid air and long inky black wings popped out of her back. This had to be a dream. I just stared at her; I didn't have a clue how to handle the situation.

Her eyes scanned my room and I got a better look at her, she was kind of cute, for an anti-Christ anyway. Maybe I'm looking at the situation all wrong maybe this is a prank meant to scare me. She floated a little bit and I quickly turned around in my bed, shit this wasn't a prank this was fucking serious. She didn't seem to notice me that meant I had the upper hand, I could probably take her on, and I could get ruffed up, but hey as long as she never came back. She flew towards my bed and this was the perfect time, now or never.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH," I screamed when her head was right above mine, swinging a punch in her direction, to my surprise my fist connected with flesh and I smiled, beat that bitch.

"What the hell," I heard the brat shout and I knew I only had limited amount of time before she recuperated. I quickly jumped off my bed and ran to pick up one of my school books that were lying idly in the corner of my room. "What the fuck is your problem," She shouted and I braced myself, if only I had friends to tell this brave story to.

"What the fuck are you? Why are you here," I questioned her; my questions were going to get answered. I had already proved myself to be a worthy opponent, she couldn't underestimate me.

"Oh my God I think I'm bleeding," I heard her say when her stance changed; she was probably getting ready to attack. "Who the fuck do you think you are," She yelled at me and for some reason I got really pissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are," I asked slash yelled back. This is my house I should be asking questions. "Answer me!" Her black eyes met my blue eyes and I shuddered she looked pissed.

"I'm your fucking angel you stupid shit," She yelled back and I hesitated could my wish on the star possibly be coming true, if so then why was she here? Shouldn't my life just be fixed?

"I don't believe you! Prove it to me you anti-Christ," I spat back and her eyes widened, and she moved her head around the room as if looking for someone.

"Are you talking to me? I know you did not just call me a fucking anti-Christ," She shouted back and I shivered maybe she really was an anti-Christ she was becoming less godly by the second. "I am not a fucking anti-Christ," She shouted again and I felt one of my veins twitch she was not answering any of my questions.

"Then what are?"

"I am you fucking guardian angel! When you made that stupid wish it got sent to the level two sectors in heaven." I could see she was enraged now and I flinched the story seemed to be true, but what the hell was this sector shit. I guess she noticed my confusion, because she answered my unspoken question. "I pretty sure when you were a kid you wished on a lot of stars, right," she asked and I nodded, "Well those were just stars when a human is lucky enough to wish on an angel who is flying their way back to heaven it has to be granted," She finished up.

"So you're saying I wished on an angel last night instead of a star," I was trying to make sense of this so fast, but it wasn't really working out for me.

"Yeah, anyway usually we just grant the wish, but since your life has been…. Hm… how do I say this nicely…..shitty, well you needed a guardian angel," She summarized, "So consider yourself lucky Naruto," She grounded out.

"Wait then why are you showing yourself to me, why are you in my room, and how do you know my name," The questions were tumbling more then ever now, I just couldn't understand this. This had to be a dream.

"Because your life is super shitty, so when your life is basically hell you have to see us. I mean I don't know why God made that rule, but yeah so that answered your first question," She sighed and stared at me again before continuing, "I'm in your room because I was going to wake you up and tell you so you could handle the news well so you don't freak out when I see you at school," I opened my mouth to protest,_ school?_ "Yes I am going to school with you so God told me to let you know before hand, and I didn't feel like coming here last night, so I decided to tell you this morning, and for the last question I have to know everything about you," She finished off with a smirk.

"So," I started off, dropping my book to the floor, this was embarrassing, "What is your name," I asked, and she wasn't too happy about that either.

"You fucking punch me in the face, call me an anti-Christ and you want to know my name, rather then apologizing," She questioned and I blushed again, maybe now I am a little bit glad that I didn't have anyone to tell the story to, they would have never let me down.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, and she stared at me, before dropping to the floor.

"My name is Fraiya," She said heatedly, I glanced at her, maybe I should tell her my name, I mean it is supposed to be polite. "Don't even bother, just put your shit on, and I'll meet you outside," I looked at the spot she used to be in sighed, this was one shitty morning. I just couldn't believe this, I mean maybe I will get friends and people will stop bullying me. I jumped up in excitement and ran to put on some jeans. Maybe she could help me out with the situation at home to, maybe. I looked at myself in the mirror my wild sunny blonde hair was wilder than ever, I had on baggy midnight jeans and on orange hoodie to top it off. I was the shit right here. I silently made my way down stairs past my parents who were drunk off their asses on the floor. I stepped over them walking to the front door and taking the silver key. I knew they weren't going to be here when I got home so I slammed the door. Chuckling when I heard two groans from behind the door.

"Took you long enough," Fraiya's voice met my ears and I nearly fell over in shock. Fraiya was now wearing baggy dark black jeans with silver chains falling out of the zipper, and a black shirt with a skull on the front with the words Love Kills in graffiti. She couldn't be an angel or a girl at least. "What the fuck are you staring at," Fraiya asked and I sneered back.

"Just staring at the angel who dresses like an anti-Christ and a girl who likes dressing out of the norm," I snarled and stared at her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I used to wear them all the time when I was alive," Fraiya asked me and I decided to leave the 'when I was alive' comment alone for now. I would ask when we became friends, if we even got that far.

"Nothing it's just that you're going to be the only girl dressed in jeans," I stated walking ahead of her, and I heard her snort.

"Whatever, like I care," Fraiya said and I wanted to ask her how could she go into that school knowing that she would stand out. That people would make fun of her, how?

"So you don't care that you're going to be different," I choked out, I just couldn't understand it. In all my power I tried to fit in, tried to make people like me, but there was just something about me that people didn't deem normal, so why would she put herself through this torture.

"Are you serious," Fraiya asked and I could feel her roll her eyes on me, and I tried to contain my anger. I kept telling my self that this little anti-Christ was supposed to help me, but my anger kept rising. "Look lesson one, you are your own person. Do whatever you want and don't give a fuck what other people say about you," Fraiya said and for a second I thought she looked like an angel, or sounded like one, doing her duty to help me. It was a beautiful image. "This is going to be some messed up shit if I have to keep telling you what you need to do to improve," and the anti-Christ was back.

"You know what if you don't like it bitch, then you can go get another angel," I shot back, this little fucking anti-Christ was racking my nerves, and fast.

"You little, bastard," She shouted and now I knew I had totally pissed her off. Well we are a good five minutes from school, maybe she will disappear and someone else would come. "We just can't assign new angels, and you should counting your fucking blessing since you even got an angel," and that comment mad me mad.

"I should count my blessings," I shouted back, and we soon stopped in the middle of the side walk, "Why should I? Where were you when I was getting beat up all those years? Where were you when my best friend became one of my tormenters? Where were you when I needed you the most? Now after all these years you decide I need help and I should count my blessings," It hurt. She had no right to come up in my life and say that I should be thankful that she came along. Right when I had pushed my self to a point where I didn't need her, she comes along. I hated it.

I fucking hated it.

Who was she to say to count my blessing.

She doesn't know what I've been through. Okay she may know but she doesn't know the feelings I have suffered.

I turned to stare at her and I was shocked to her face. It was like she was angry with a mix of understanding, in her black inky eyes.

"Oh, you should count your blessing," Fraiya started and my anger flared. Not this shit again. "Because some people who really need it. Who yearn for an angel never get one, and they are left to die and deal with it. So I know I came late, but at least I came," I looked at her again. I would have never guessed that. She did say 'when she was alive' so was she one of those people who got left behind. I'll think about that shit later, I had come to the fact that she was going to stay with me until my life was right, and I needed to become friends with her now then later.

"We should get moving," I said, and started walking in the direction of the school.

"Yeah, and if we are late, it is your fucking fault for starting up an awkward moment," Fraiya stated and I gawked at her.

"Me, you bitch, some of that moment had to do with you," I yelled back. I saw her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What!? Are you serious? I never get myself in conversations like that. I always try to stay clear," Fraiya looked at me again and smiled the first smile I had seen on her all day. "That is why you started that conversation, and why we maybe late, because you had to bitch about your life," I glared at so hard.

I had never met someone so frustrating, so annoying.

"You fucking anti-Christ," I whispered, and she whirled around so fast I even thought I got whiplash.

"Call me a fucking anti-Christ one more time and I-," She stopped when we entered the school ground. Everything had gone extremely quit and I sighed. It was probably because she wasn't wearing a dress. Oh Sakura was going to have a fit.

"Hey you," I heard one of Sakura's friends gritty voice say and I winced. "What the fuck do you think you are wearing," Karin, was such a bitch, I hated her to. Wait now that I look at it I hated a lot of things and people in this school. Fraiya turned her head acting like she was looking for someone else.

"Are you talking to me," Fraiya asked surprise in her voice, and I sighed, from what I have seen from Fraiya so far, Karin didn't stand a chance. The thought of that made me chuckle. Beat her fucking ass Fraiya.

"Yeah, who else am I talking to," Karin snapped, and I saw Fraiya glare at her and I gulped. Here we go.

"Listen here whatever your name is. I wear what I want to wear, and no bitch is going to come up in my face and tell me what to wear. Oh, and for your fucking information I'm wearing a fucking shirt with some fucking pants," and with that I found myself being dragged by Fraiya down the hall and listening to a stuttering Karin.

"Wow," I awed out that was fucking funny.

"I know right! That was like the funniest slash coolest thing that I have ever done," I froze in my tracks at that sentence and stared at her.

"You put the word slash in your sentences too," I asked her. This could not be happening.

"Yeah," She stated proudly and I almost hugged her, but self restraint kept from doing so.

"I do to," I shouted and her face lit up. She was literary bouncing off the walls.

"Maybe we fucking do have something in common you little ungrateful bastard,"

"Maybe we do you fucking anti-Christ," and we smiled at each other, I don't know why, but I could tell this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
